fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Paulina
Paulina is a Hispanic cheerleader and the most beautiful and most popular girl at Casper High School. After getting pregnant at the start of her junior year, she dropped out of school. After she had her baby, she immediately placed it in adoption services. Because she never graduated she began working as a full-time stripper. Later on she became insanely jealous at the lives her current friends seemed to have, such as Star becoming her dream job of being a model along with being married engaged to a rich man. Appearance and History Paulina is first seen in Parental Bonding, with all of the boys fawning over her. Danny plans to ask her out to the school dance. When she makes fun of him, Sam comes over and insults her. Planning to get revenge on Sam and thinking Sam has a crush on Danny, Paulina accepts Danny's offer, who gifts her an amulet. Danny finds out later that the amulet is enchanted, and attempts to take it back from her during the dance, using the excuse that it belongs to Sam. While Danny's overshadowing his father, Sam goes into the bathroom with Paulina, explaining that she only sees Danny as a friend and would like the amulet back. Paulina gives it back, revealing her cruel reason for going to the dance with Danny and announcing her plan to dump him. This angers Sam enough to turn her into a dragon, scaring Paulina enough to make her faint. As the dance finishes up, Dash is seen flirting with Paulina, but Sam lets go of her issues with Paulina for the time being. Paulina is one of the humans that Walker and his goons overshadow in Public Enemies. Meeting Danny Phantom after he saves her, Paulina realizes that he's a good ghost. She begins to have feelings for Danny after this experience, decorating her locker with pictures of Danny. At the water park in Lucky in Love, Kitty overshadows her and starts dating Danny after pretending to find out his secret. After he discovers what's going on, Danny saves her again, much to her increasing gratitude. In Reality Trip, Paulina and the rest of the world find out the connection between Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. She, along with the rest of the popular kids, helps him and his friends escape from the Guys in White and kisses him, putting Sam into a jealous rage. After winding up pregnant from one of her many adventures in the sack, she had to drop out of Casper High in her junior year. She later gave the baby up for adoption immediately after she/he was born. Since she never completed high school, she immediately began to work as a stripper. She had become insanely jealous of her then friends perfect lives and living her dreams. She has went as far as to try to separate Kwan and Star along with Dash and Jazz. That incident had then left her with no friends] Personality Paulina is vain, sadistic, spoilt, insensitive, self-centered, and usually mean to anyone below her standards. Described as shallow by Sam, she only cares about popularity and beauty. Paulina is willing to use others for her own benefits, like going to the dance with Danny in order to make Sam jealous in Parental Bonding. She also only gives Danny and his friends invitations to her birthday party because Danny Phantom usually appears when they're around, even asking Phantom to take an invitation so that she can uninvited them Memory Blank. There's moments where she can be extremely heartless, such as treating Valerie negatively after Valerie becomes poor. Whenever angry, Paulina has no issues taking action for revenge, trying to attack Danny for choosing Sam in the pageant in Beauty Marked and chasing after Tucker because she has faint memories of him making her wash his feet in King Tuck. Contrary to her usual behavior, Paulina is able to be nice on occasion. She is genuinely thankful for Danny Phantom saving her, and likes him beyond just his good looks and popularity, but also his heroism and kindness. When her satellite friend Star disappears in Claw of the Wild, Paulina is very worried about her, especially if Star gets sunburned. Depending on the situation, she is willing to help, shown when she helps disguise Tucker as an adult and fights Youngblood's Crew to save her parents in Pirate Radio. Even after finding out that Danny Phantom is actually Danny Fenton, she accepts him while helping him and his friends get away from the Guys in White. After dropping out and giving up her baby that caused it ruin her life her mind she was forced to degrade herself as to working as a stripper. She had later learn of her then friends futures along with the freaky trio's futures. She had become consumed with jealousy and rage at her friend Star's current path that she had resorted to unspeakable acts that caused her to become friendless as a result. Former Powers/Abilities Since she is only a normal human girl, she has absolutely no powers at all, however she has shown several ghost powers, usually because of another ghost that is possessing her or something similar, the powers she showed are: *'Dragon Transformation (former)': in the episode Parental Bonding, while having the amulet of the princess Dorathea, she had the same powers that the princes has. When she gets angry she becomes a dragon having these powers: *'Flight': either because she is a dragon or a ghost (maybe even both) she is able to fly at great speed. *'Green Ghost Fire Breath': due to her dragon nature she is able to breathe green ghost fire from the mouth. *'Super Human Strength': possibly due to her size, she is strong enough to overcome Danny. *'Super Human Endurance': when she was a dragon she was able to survive to several attacks from Danny without any further damage, even able to get up after being knocked out by Danny without any problem. *'Ghost Sense (former)': shown in Doctor's Disorders, when bitten a ghost mosquito, she was able to sense Danny. *'Fly (former):' when she was possessed by one of Walker's men, she was able to fly at great speed. *'Superhuman Strength (former)': when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was nearly strong as Danny. *'Superhuman Resistance (former)': when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was able to crash against a signboard without any sign of injury. *'Sliding (former):' when she was possessed by one of Walker's men she was able to zip on the surfaces. (This is how Danny's learned how to zip on the surfaces). It is worth noting that most of these powers weren't from her, if not of the ghost that possessed her. Gallery Paulina/Gallery Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Female Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Human